Coco
Coco (ココ, Koko) is a small, yet fast, barefooted girl who serves as a messenger, among other things, in Edolas. Her title is Assistant Chief of Staff, putting her only a rank below the wizened Byro in standing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 10 Appearance Coco is a lean and short female whose face bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, with a small nose and a green headgear possessing large, floppy "ears". She has brown eyes and brown, long hair that is usually kept with a blue, spherical hair accessory over her shoulder. Coco wears a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that runs from the middle of her forearms down to her shins. She wears white gloves on each hand and no shoes. Personality At first, Coco seems to be a bright, cheery girl who is dutiful to her king and her country. She eagerly follows Faust's orders and is unable to contain her energy. Later, when she learns that the king's plans would endanger her friends, Coco decides to disobey his orders, putting herself at risk. She realizes the value of friendship and how she just wants nothing more than to be happy with the people she loves and cares about. Synopsis Edolas arc When the Anima operation was successful, Coco reports to Faust, telling him that the extraction can commence in a four days' time and that the Magical Energy from it can last for the next ten years. Faust comments that it is insufficient, telling her that he needs an infinite supply of Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 10-12 She later accompanies Faust as he faces the citizens of the Royal City and promises them that they will produce an infinite amount of Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 15-19 Coco then attends a meeting with Faust, Hughes, Byro, Sugarboy, and Pantherlily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magical Power stored within them, similar to the Exceed but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't execute Lucy, instead to suck the Magic out of her. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste, but Byro informs him that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magical Power from humans, but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are similar to humans, but not. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers, they will gain a near infinite Magical Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheer, while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the Dragon Slayers and the giant Lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Pantherlily, leaves, talking about what they will do if they achieve their goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-3 After watching Faust order the use of Code ETD and declare war at Extalia, Coco begins to panic with what they've done, thinking that the queen will attack them and that the Exceeds' forces are exceedingly greater that theirs. Faust reassures her, saying that it is the reason that they have the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 2-11 When all the preparations completed, Byro explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon which, if used correctly, can result into a downpour of eternal Magical Power for the Royal City. Byro then presents the key to Faust but is interrupted by Coco who tries to inform them that Pantherlily is on the lacrima island. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses the fact that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Hearing Faust's decision, Coco snatches the key and runs for it, ignoring the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. As she runs, Coco begins to feel the wounds on her feet but decides to keep running, determined to not let Pantherlily die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 2-6 While running, Coco bumps into Lucy and, unable to walk any more, begins to ask her for help. However, Coco stops herself when she remembered that Lucy is from Earth Land. While Coco argues with herself on what to do, Byro catches up with her and demands for the key. Thinking that Byro is talking about her Celestial Spirit Keys, Lucy stands up and prepares to battle him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 18-20 With the help of Natsu, Lucy manages to defeat Byro, which causes Coco to offer them the key. However, Sugarboy arrives and snatches the key while Gray pursues him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 15-19 Just as the cannon was fired, Lucy and Coco, riding on a legion, arrive and, taking the other three Mages with them, heads to stop the lacrima island from colliding with Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 15-16 Coco asks her Legion to stop the Lacrima Island, but to no avail. As the Lacrima Island nears Extalia, the group tries to push it back. Coco then notices Pantherlily who was yelling at her for doing something so foolish. Coco replies that compared to Infinite Magic, she would rather have Infinite Smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 2-7 Later Mystogan arrives and sends the giant lacrima back to Earth Land, saving the Exceeds, Earth Land Fairy Tail and citizens of Magnolia. Coco is overjoyed at the sight of him and, with tears running down her face, addresses him as prince.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-18 When Faust and the rest of the Royal Army begin to battle with the Earth Land Mages and Exceeds, Coco fights alongside Earth Land Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 12 After Mystogan "defeats" the Great Demon Lord Dragneel, all Magical creatures return to Earth Land. Coco waves goodbye to Earth Land Fairy Tail as they get transported back home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-18 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Coco is incredibly fast and agile. She is also very hyperactive, sprinting from one end of Faust's throne room to the other just to respond to a question. Legion User: Coco is seen using a Legion, that she affectionately calls "Legi-pyon", as a means of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 15 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Villains Category:Former Villains